Untold: Zabuza's Side
by Ansemaru
Summary: In the years before the disastrous battle in the Land of Waves, how did Haku and Zabuza meet, and how did they grow to be so close? This is a story of all that happened before the two met Team 7. Full of murderous intent and minor shounenai.


Zabuza was in a foul mood. Being a big planner in life, he was not one to have his plans set back. But a few hours earlier, those carefully constructed plans had been dealt a mortal blow, and it looked like there was going to be no reasonable way to revive them.

The whole fiasco had started that morning, when Zabuza had gone to the main office of Kirigakure's Ninja Academy. All awkward memories of the place aside, he went there with a purpose. All of his future plans of assassinations and glory hinged on having decent, obedient followers outside of the _shinobigatana_, so he was headed there to secure future followers. In other words, Zabuza was planning to head his very own _genin_ team. Alas, things were not fated to go Zabuza's way that day.

"I am terribly sorry sir, but there's absolutely no way for me to be able to assign you a team." With a murderous glare, Zabuza sized up the man so cheerfully denying him access to a team of students. A pathetic and pale _chuunin_, mousy face hidden behind oversized glasses and a clearly forced smile. _How much are they paying this guy?_ Zabuza wondered. _And just __**who**__ is he to be ordering me around?_

"Now... why would that be? Why can't one of the village's greatest warriors, a member of the seven _shinobigatana_, be put in charge of a team?" he said in a voice that struggled to sound remotely calm. The secretary flashed an even bigger grin, oblivious to the other man's rising murderous intent. "Well, there are a number of reasons. For instance, it's the wrong time of the year. Students don't graduate until spring, you see," he said, pointing at a student-made calendar. Under a crude crayon drawing of a ninja with a sword, obnoxiously large and childish letters spelled out "January." Zabuza gritted his teeth together.

"If I came back in the spring, I could get a team?" he asked. "Sorry, that's also out of the question," was the disgustingly cheerful reply. With a sigh, Zabuza waited for the explanation.

"Well, though it's true that students graduate in the spring, teachers must apply the previous summer in order to be accepted by the academy. No last minute stuff, you see." Zabuza was beginning to hate this man more and more. Pacing back and forth, eyes averted from the man in an attempt to quash a little of his murderous intent, he placed another question.

"So, if I submit an application now, I'll be able to lead a team _next_ spring?" Zabuza asked. He braced himself for the answer.

"Sorry, it won't work quite like that," was the reply from the man at the desk, just as Zabuza had expected. Rubbing his temple at a spot where a vein throbbed quite conspicuously, he once again listened to the cheerful secretary's explanations.

"Sir, in case you've forgotten, and I certainly hope you haven't, you're just a _chuunin.__Chuunin_, while able to teach academy classes and join ANBU, are not qualified to apply as leaders for _genin_ teams. Not enough experience, not enough strength, not enough responsibility." This was really beginning to grate on Zabuza's nerves. He would allow himself one more question before he left. One more question before he _really_ had to force himself not to kill the smiling secretary. He cleared his throat, vainly attempting to correct the position of his scowling eyebrows.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to go become a jonin. I'll register to lead a team. I'll wait until springtime comes around. _Then _can I lead a team? If I do all that? I'm a patient kinda guy. I can wait a year or two. Just tell me if that's all I need to do, will you?" he forced out. It sounded really pathetic, these words falling from his lips like the complete bullshit he knew they were. But Zabuza needed this. Badly.

"Well, while I realize that you really want this post, I'm afraid that there's absolutely no possible way for you to take charge of a _genin_ team," the man said, his smile pitying. Fighting an urge to kill and a hand straying towards the hilt of his sword, Zabuza forced out a question. "Now... why... would that... be?" he said in a low growl, his favored tone of voice for imminent victims. The secretary sighed.

"Now, really, sir. Surely you can't be forgetting, can you? To put it in the most simple terms I can imagine... Decree 41," he said, with the kind of vomit-inducing voice usually reserved for children five years old or younger. Zabuza's hands dropped to his sides, defeated. Now he saw why there was no chance of leading a team, no matter what he did. Decree 41... he should have known.

Decree 41 was a law enacted about five years ago, not too long after the much-applauded Decree 40, which had abolished the academy graduation rituals in which Zabuza had slaughtered the entire graduating class at the age of seven. The law forbade ninja with significant criminal records from serving on major village councils, taking part in S-rank missions, or training _genin_ teams. According to the Mizukage, the law was in place to protect the security of the village. Zabuza suspected that the law was there specifically to protect the village from _him_.

And thus, Zabuza's plans had been crushed, his day ruined. _Figures, _he thought. _The bureaucracy is specifically in place to screw the little guy. Or me at least._ This was one of the many reasons he was planning to overthrow the Mizukage. But... he wasn't exactly sure where to turn next. Without a team, it would be a lot harder to get followers, especially loyal ones. And without followers, it would be nigh impossible to take control of the village or even just assassinate the Mizukage. But as Zabuza mulled over his predicament, a new thought rose to the surface of his mind like a bubble to the surface of a pond. _Why use academy students?_ They were all weaklings like the brats he had killed those many years ago. He could hire a mercenary from Iwa... He had recently heard about a terrorist-for-hire there, a kid who'd blow up anything for anyone for a reasonable price... But of course, Iwa was hundreds of miles away. And there was the problem of paying the guy... Yeah, Zabuza needed all the money he could get. No mercenaries.

But... there were always other options. For instance, street kids. As he knew from sore first-hand experience, they were tough little bastards. After all, he himself _had_ been one of them. And of course, in among the people of the shadows and alleys, there was always a chance of... _them_. Just the thought made Zabuza shudder with delight. Those who had survived the slaughter of the clans. Those who bore the legacy of a _kekkei genkai_. _Ideally_, Zabuza thought, _I could find a Kaguya_. The Kaguyas were a famously powerful and secretive clan, living in the Land of Mist but opposing the Mizukage. It was said that they were enemies of the village only because they loved warfare so. Of course, if he were to walk up to the average Kaguya while wearing his Kirigakure uniform as he was, he would find himself impaled on a rib long before he could even bring up overthrowing the Mizukage. They apparently didn't take kindly to enemies _or_ allies. So not a Kaguya. But Zabuza knew a good idea when he saw one, and the prospects of a _kekkei genkai_ were quite tempting. With that bright thought illuminating his mind, he decided it was about time for a good night's sleep.


End file.
